DI Bails
DI Mark Bails was a character in Emmerdale in 2014, 2015 and 2018 who arrested Ross Barton following the assault on Lachlan White. Bails also had a vendetta against Charity Dingle. He returned in April 2018. Yes, his surname is Bails, ironic for a copper. DI Bails is played by Rocky Marshall. Biography As a young 25 year old copper in 1990, Mark Bails raped teenage Charity Dingle. Charity worked as a prostitute at the time. Charity reported Bails' and his wife left him as well. Bails managed to keep his job. 9 months after her ordeal with Bails was over, Charity gave birth to a baby boy. She was not sure if Bails was the father as she was seeing other men just after her ordeal with Bails was over. Bails blamed Charity for wrecking his life. Bails had a son by his now estranged wife. Bails later became Harriet Finch's boss when he was made a Detective Inspector. 2014 Bails arrested Ross Barton regarding an assault on Lachlan White. It transpired that Bails had a history with Charity Dingle. He hoped to set her up for a fire at Home Farm to get back at her. 2018 Bails' past came back to haunt him in 2018 when Charity opened her heart out to Vanessa Woodfield. Ness told Charity to report her ordeal to DI Mark Bails who had made a public appeal on TV for any victims of sexual assaults to come forward. Charity told Vanessa that she cannot report the man who raped her to the man who raped her, indicating that Bails himself was the man who raped her in 1990. Bails was later confronted by Charity. She said she would take him on. Being a copper, Bails said he could break her. He then offered her £20'000 to keep quiet. Bails wanted to give a speech about sex workers who were taken advantage of. Tracy Metcalfe gave a small speech herself. She had said to Charity how she wanted to give a speech at the conference. Charity turned up at Bails speech. She humiliated Bails but rightly so, she said how he had raped her and held her prisoner for months. Bails had a really guilty look on his face but protested his innocence. Charity was lead away by 2 coppers who were in attendance at the speech. The police had to investigate the allegations and Bails was suspended. Charity told Harriet Finch that she had a baby boy 9 months after her ordeal with Bails was over, but as she was seeing other blokes soon after, she was never sure if Bails was the father. The baby survived, and was adopted but Charity thought he died as it was a difficult birth, and she saw nurses give CPR to a baby to no avail, but it was another baby. Bails was charged with the historic crimes and his trial started to take place in September 2018. On the 12th September 2018, Bails was given a staggering 30 years in jail for his historic crimes, meaning he will be eligible for release in 2048, by then he will be 83 years old. Memorable info Born: c1964/1965 (Was 25 in 1990) Full Name: Mark Bails Family Spouse Mrs Bails (??-divorced), Chloe Bails (??-2018-) Children Ryan Stocks (1990), 1 son (Unknown birth date), A daughter (c.2018) Appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:Characters last seen in 2018 Category:2014 minor characters. Category:2015 minor characters. Category:2018 minor characters Category:Emmerdale policemen. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Villains. Category:Bails family Category:Births circa 1965 Category:Convicted Criminals.